


Queer Eye for the Space Guy

by ibecomeaffinity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, But here it is, Crack Crossover, Did you ask for this?, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No one did, POV Ben Solo, Queer Eye crossover, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomeaffinity/pseuds/ibecomeaffinity
Summary: The galaxy is at peace. The holo is no longer filled with tragic news stories. So it's time to fill it with fun shows the whole family can enjoy.Or how Ben Solo gets whisked away by the Fab 5 against his will.8.2.18 update - I think I finally fixed all the formatting issues, so it makes more sense now! yay!





	Queer Eye for the Space Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weddersins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddersins/gifts).



> Sarah, weddersins, my lovely love. I could never do any of this without you. Thank you for enduring my crack and still being my friend.
> 
> Everyone else, welcome to the Queer Eye cross-over that no one ever asked for. I love you for being here. Ta, dah-lings.

 

 

\--QE-- 

 

 

“This is something the galaxy needs. It’s important, it’s huge, it’s necessary.”

 “If we are going to have acceptance and integration, we have to be loud and proud.”

 “We know what we’re doing. We know who we are. Not everyone does, you know? We’re here to help those who are lost.”

 “I have no kriffing idea how I got wrapped up in this.”

 “Heeuugghh.”

 

 

_All things just keep getting better._

****Queer Eye.** **

 

Finn takes a seat in front of the camera, rubbing his face. This was harder than he thought it was going to be, keeping a straight face. Because quite frankly this was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard of. Poe takes seat beside him, putting his hand on Finn’s thigh with a goofy smile. The make up artist runs over and does some last minute adjustments to Poe’s hair before the director is shooing everyone off the set.

 

Alright, we’re recording in 3…2…1

 

“My name is Poe, and this is my partner, Finn.” He gives an over the top, love filled look to said partner, squeezing his hand a little harder than normal - got to make sure it translates on camera, you know?

“We know it isn’t easy,” Finn begins, “being gay. In a galaxy full of interspecies relationships, for some reason being in a same sex one is weird. We’re here to make it less weird, and to encourage those who are hurting to be true to themselves.”

“Like we are.” Another loving look, shared between the two of them.

 

And cut!

 

They are quickly ushered off the set, told they did great, NEXT.

Mitaka takes his seat, a giant smile on his precious little face. He is so ridiculously excited about this, everything he says is a little too loud. He ends up with multiple takes because he can’t stop the animated gestures they say are making it impossible to see his face, to hear his words. _STOP COVERING YOUR MIC._ Finally, they get the take.

“My name is Mitaka. I’m only recently out, as I grew up in the First Order. You weren’t allowed leisure, or individuality. I was miserable. But now with the Order abolished, I can… I can be me, you know? I’m so happy, so proud, so _gay._ It’s wonderful to just be here, be true to myelf. I’m excited to use my abilities to help those who haven’t found themselves yet!”

 

CUT. PERFECT. THANK YOU MITAKA NOW SHOO. The director only sounds a _smidge_  irritated. Mitaka smiles and bounds over to Finn and Poe, receiving a high five from both of them. The director calls for Armitage and the three men snigger to themselves.

 The red head takes his seat, glowering at the camera. Since he is no longer a general, he has allowed his hair to grow out, skirting just below his ears, he still keeps it swept out of his face. And he has a _beard_ ** _ ** _._**_** Mitaka didn’t expect that. Hux actually looks attractive. Like, really attractive.

 “Holy shit,” Mitaka whispers. Poe and Finn nod, both with wide eyes. A few staff members hush them.

”Come on, Armitage,” the director sounds exasperated. “Just read the lines. Please.”

Hux glowers. “I was tricked into this. No one told me what kind of show this is. I was told it was about our time during the war.”

The director rolls her eyes. “Technically, it is. In a way. It’s just more about the makeover. Come on, you’re getting paid. Just do it. READY! 3, 2, 1, ROLL.”

 Hux sighs. “I’m not a homosexual, unfortunately.”

 Oh, cringe. Take two.

 "My name is Hu- Ah-armitage.”

 Another cringe. Oie. Take three.

 Take thirteen is the golden take. Finally. “My name is Armitage. While I am in a relationship with a woman, I have learned that taking care of myself and my surroundings is something I thrive at. Especially fine cuisine. In the Order, I ate rations if I ate anything at all. Now I can shop for food I like, prepare it how I like, enjoy it with the woman I like. It’s life changing.”

 Alright, perfect. Last shot, Chewie. He takes his seat, the cameraman readjusts the camera, the stylist does a few last minute tweaks. 3, 2, 1, ROLLING. Chewie lets out a string of growls, moans, and grunts in his native Skyriiwook.

Perfect, cut! We’ll add subtitles to the final edit. Alright everyone, THAT’S A WRAP!

 

The men all make their way back to the dressing rooms. The day is far from over, as they have to actually meet the guy they’re making over. Surprise him, even. He has no idea they’re coming, only his life partner does. His partner is the one who nominated him, actually. They don’t even know who he is. They are about to find out, however, and that’s when the real fun starts.

Since this is the very first episode being filmed, there are a lot of uncertainties. Everyone has a general idea and loose agenda to follow, but for the most part they will be hammering out the issues and seeing what works best. For now, all they have to do is open the envelope.

Poe reaches for the unassuming manila parcel waiting on the dressing room counter. He pulls the information out - a name, photo, address, and basic description plus a dvd of the nominator’s pitch.

“Holy fuck,” Poe mumbles, eyes wide. The other men look over his shoulder, dying to know who it is.

“Holy fuck, indeed.” Hux replies.

None other than former Surpreme Leader, Kylo Ren.

 

\--

 

“My name is Rey, Rey Solo.” She beams at the camera, eyes squinting shut. “I nominated my husband, Ben, because he’s a dumbass who-”

 

CUT. Try again, sound like you love him?

 

“My name is Rey. Rey Solo” Another brilliant smile. “I married Ben almost immediately after the war. He’s been sweet, doting, and he’s so smart. He really cares about me, and the farm we’re working on together. But he has failed to take care of __himself__. He still trapped in his First Order days. Black uniforms, black work clothes, long greasy hair. Don’t get me wrong, oh no - don’t cut the hair, __no__ please!”

 

Cut. Let’s go again.

 

“I want to see him at his full potential. He needs a new wardrobe, he needs guidance. I can’t do as much of that on my own, I’m from the desert, a scavenger. I don’t know what I’m doing either. But I know he’s struggling, he isn’t happy with himself. I’m hoping that this opportunity will give him a chance to open up and see that it’s okay to stop being supreme leader, and just be Ben.”

A few scene play during the narrative. Ben and Rey’s house, which Finn has only seen once. They usually come to his and Poe’s. Now he knows why. It’s utterly barren. No surprise there, an AT-AT and the Supremacy are not the best places to learn decor.

Ben’s wardrobe, as Rey had stated, is a tragedy. All black shirts, some short sleeved some long. A handful of black pants. Two pair of black boots, both looking ready to fall to pieces.

The kitchen? A hot mess. Obviously, Ben is spoiling Rey with all kinds of food. He knows the way to her heart, after all. But no organization, no order, mostly instant meals and veggies. A handful of plates, no real utensils.

The only thing that they seem to have going for them is the vast garden outside. Rows and rows of vegetables and fruits. A large flower garden is wrapped around the back of their house as well. If anyone had told Finn that Kylo- er, Ben - would be a farmer? Nope, he’d never believe you. Rey on the other hand, absolutely. Not a shock, it fits her so well.

“I love him a lot, you know?” Rey’s voice returns to the short film. “Most people can’t see passed the awful things that he did. But you know…no matter what side of the war you were on, there was hurt. Sure, he did a lot more hurt than many, but he regrets it more than anything. I want to see him find peace with himself, and I want to see him be able to make friends with our community. I know it’s a tall order. But I also know you guys, I believe in you.”

The film ends. Finn has tears in his eyes, everyone else seems extremely unnerved.

”I refuse to do this,” Hux says. “Absolutely not, he’ll kill me.” Mitaka frowns, furrowing his brows, and gives an apprehensive nod. Hux isn’t wrong, he can’t see Supreme Lea- Ben, being okay with this. Mitaka hasn’t spoke to him since everything ended, and he is fairly certain that Hux has not either. He’s not really sure if he ever planned to do so, why would he? They were free from him.

“Maybe…” Mitaka takes a breath. “Maybe this is good. It can clear the air? We can’t keep living in his shadow the rest of our lives.” Hux looks at him as if he has gone mad.

“No, no, no,” Poe rubs his temples. “Mitaka is right. This gives us a chance to be…to be equals with him. We’re all so scared of him, but clearly Rey is just fine. We should…. kriff, we should try.”

Finn puts his hand in Poe’s and nods. “Guys, I’ve had a few encounters with Ben in the last year, he really is different. This could be good for all of us.”

Hux glowers at the two of them, turns to look at Mitaka who merely shrugs, “A paycheck is a paycheck.”

“Damnit, fine. Let’s do this.” Chewie lets out a loud whoop causing all four men to jump. How long has he been standing there?  

 

\--

 

Ben is hoeing.

Hoeing? No that can’t be right. Ben is taking a hoe to the fields. The type of garden utensil that is called a hoe. He doesn’t know - Rey tends to tease him on this one.

Some of the crops are about ready to be harvested, so he’s just trying to get the dirt tilled a bit in preparation for pulling them up. He has found a lot of comfort in the fields, it keeps his mind busy but still gives him purpose. He needs purpose. When everything came to an end he was left with a hollow feeling. Who was he? Rey had quickly taken him in, whisked him away. Their life is lovely, but far from perfect.

He has flashbacks still, wakes up in a cold sweat. Rey is a saint for her endless comfort and understanding. She says she used to have night terrors too, so she sympathizes. But he knows it isn’t easy dealing with him - dealing with his jump at every shadow, his response to voices that aren’t there. Even now, Ben can hear Hux yelling at him. He shakes his head and focuses on his work. But he keeps hearing his name. It’s not usually this bad during the day time.

Is that….Mitaka? That’s a new one.

“BENJAMIN SOLO!” That is definitely Finn’s voice. He stands up straight. What in the kr-

He’s suddenly tackled, strong arms wrapping around him and spinning him around awkwardly.

“Ben, old buddy!” Poe? What is happening? He’s put back down on the ground and finally is able to look around. Finn, Poe, Mitaka, Hux, and… Uncle Chewie? What a weird hodge podge of people. And cameras. Like three cameras. With Rey behind them beaming in the most mischievous of ways.

“Um… what?” That’s all he can manage to say. He is completely puzzled, has zero idea what was going on.

“Ben, Ben, Benny Ben Ben!” Finn giggled. Actually kriffing giggled. “My friend, you are the first make over in our new show: Queer Eye for the Space Guy! Congratulations! You were nominated by your lovely wife -” he gestured to her still grinning form “Rey. She says she wants to help you be your best you!”

Ben’s eyes find their way to Rey again, she winks at him. He then scans over the five men before him. “Makeover? From… Hux? And Uncle Chewie?” Chewie crosses his arms and huffs out a long stream of disagreements.

“No, no, no! I’m sorry Uncle Chewie! I didn’t mean it like that!” Ben shakes his head with wide eyes. “You always look clean and well kept! I’m sorry.” With that, Chewie wraps his little Ben in a massive, warm hug - and with the direction of the camera crew, the rest of the boys fold in, making it a group hug. Everyone except Hux, who hides behind Chewie to make it look like he’s a part of it.

 

\--

 

“Okay, so. Tell me about this room.” The cameras are back. After a brief pause in filming, filled with the director giving him his contract, telling him all bullet points he didn’t quite understand, and Rey all but commanding him to just do it (no, she definitely commanded him), they were now back on camera with Ben trying to appear less dazed.

__This is for Rey. This is stupid, but it’s for Rey._ _

“This is…the living space? You know, where we hang out, watch the holo, have people over in.”

“Mhmm,” Finn nods with a bit of disgust on his face. He knows the place well, but has to pretend it’s all new for the cameras. “And where do your guests sit? Where do they put down their drinks?” He gestures dramatically around the near empty room. There is one chair, a shabby looking rug in front of a large white fireplace, and a long thin table, currently strewn with various mechanical parts.

“Um, well. I guess we usually stand? Or sit on the floor?” Ben huffs. “I don’t know, we don’t have people over often.”

 

(During the airing, the film cuts to Rey, who once again holds a sweet smile to her face. She carefully places a strand of hair behind her ear and says, “We sit in front of the fireplace often. He reads to me by the fire light. It’s my favorite part of the day.”)

 

“I can only imagine why.” Finn mumbles, Ben rolls his eyes. “Okay, take me into the kitchen.”

 Ben unceremoniously walks the three steps it takes to get into the kitchen and gestures flatly with one hand. “We have arrived.”

 

CUT. Please Ben, act like you care. 3, 2, 1, ROLL.

 

“Here it is, I’m sure it’s a sight.” His eyes look dead, but they had to work with it. It’s good he is showing some hesitancy, that will make it all the more dramatic when the transformation is complete. As long as this goes according to plan, that is.

Finn tuts around the room, clicking his tongue in distaste. He picks up some - what appears to be - rotten and nearly liquefied fruit. His eyes widen in disgust and he chucks it across the room with a very, VERY unmanly scream.

  
CUT. “Finn, you really didn’t have to go that overboard.”

“Oh Maker, that wasn’t acting.” Finn wrinkles his nose. “Shit’s nasty, man.”

Ben barks out a loud laugh and they start rolling again, this time with Ben leading Finn into the bedroom. “Now… I’ll be honest here. I don’t like this.” Ben suddenly looks very sad and awkward, refusing to make eye contact with Finn.

“Why? Ben, what’s up?” Finn is genuinely concerned now, he hasn’t seen Ben looking like this in a while. Suddenly he’s worried that the show might __actually__  be too much on someone who’s very self has gone through a recent major shift. Kriff.

“Ah…well.” Ben’s hand finds it’s way to the back of his neck, rubbing anxiously. “You know. On the Supremacy - I had a very plain room and it was maintained by droids. And Rey… well… you know how Rey grew up.” His hand drops and he looks almost pleading at Finn.

 

(In the airing we hear Finn say “Rey grew up in an AT-AT on Jakku. In the middle of the desert. Alone. She had nothing and knows nothing about maintaining a proper home. Ben knows that.”)

 

“I hate this room.” He gestures around. Just like the rest of the home, it’s barren. Two standard cots pushed together on the floor, with minimal sheets, a basket of clothing in one corner, a small closet, and a soft light that mimics the rising sun. “She deserves more than this, Finn. You know that more than anyone.”

Finn nods, not sure how he is supposed to respond but finding himself not caring. Ben isn’t acting. This is real.

“She is so grateful for everything. She finds joy in what others consider nothing. To have a space for her…a comfortable space, that spoils her and hides her away from everything else. That is something I would be more than grateful to come out of this week.”

Finn takes a minute, not just for the dramatic effect it will create, but because he’s scared he will get far too emotional. He would have never expected to hear anything like that come out of Ben Solo’s mouth. He understands now what Rey sees in him.

“Buddy,” he wraps his hand around Ben’s arm, a warming gesture, “this room is going to absolutely blow Rey’s mind.”

A soft smile on Ben’s lips and CUT. Perfect. Beautiful. Done with the tour! NEXT.

 

\--

 

Poe is staring at the closet with a miserable look on his face. It’s small, cramped and literally everything in the entire closet is….black. Only Ben’s clothes are in the closet. The handful of outfits Rey has are kept folded in the basket. This is appalling.

“Okay, Ben. Tell me about this….monstrosity.” Poe gestures dramatically to the completely blacked outline of clothing.

“Ah…well. I haven’t bought new clothes in the last year. Didn’t see a need to when these were free and available.” Ben shrugs and looks at Poe almost as if he was…embarrassed? Poe isn’t expecting that. He raises his eyebrows and reaches to grab one of the shirts.

“So, cut off sleeves?” He holds up a black (it’s all black. Really. Truly) shirt that has sleeves ripped at the shoulders. “How did you come across this? Did Rey pick it out?” Poe wiggles his eyebrows in a crude gesture. Ben balks.

“No!” He grabs the shirt and shoves it back into the closet. “It was one of my training shirts. All of my shirts had long sleeves! You know, ‘cause is quite cold in space.” Another agitated huff. “It is __not__  cold here, so I need appropriate attire for tending the fields.”

Poe nods but still appears irked. He rummages through the closet again, not much to pull out, they’re all the same. But he stops abruptly and starts to pull out the item with devious grin on his face. “Oh yeah? Well how ‘bout this one? Rey __definitely__  chose this!” He holds up what appears to be a shirtless pair of sleeves.

“OR” Ben practically yells, snatching the sleeves away quickly. “They go with my undershirts thank you very much. For added warmth.” He chucks them in the back of the closet. “I think we’re done here. It’s literally a closet of black. Sue me.”

The director raises her eyebrows and shakes her head at Ben. A warning. He needs to chill out, no one wants to do this little scene more than once. Poe tuts and continues to play the role without missing a beat.

“Okay, my friend.” He places an arm around Ben, gesturing him out of the room. “I’m asking you to trust me. I am going to hook you up with an entire new wardrobe, shoes and all.” Ben makes a face as if to protest. “Wait! No judging until you see some of the pieces! I’m going to go with earthy colors, I promise I’ll keep it fairly manly and brooding and very YOU.”

Ben grumbles “I’m not brooding.” He stares at Poe from the corner of his eyes with the most disgusted look on his face. Poe lets out a… a giggle? Really?

“You are, it’s fine. Honestly, we aren’t here to throw you out of your comfort zone. Just give you a gentle nudge in the right direction. Neutrals and earthy. And _ _proper__  work attire. You shouldn’t wear the same thing to dinner and out on the fields. Nope.”

He unceremoniously shoves Ben out of the front door. “I will see you when you’re done, Chewie is waiting. Goodbye my friend!” He shuts the door.  

 

CUT. Great. Ben gets in the speeder that will take him to the hotel.

 

Maker, does he miss Rey.

 

\--

 

Ben is sitting in a salon chair, at some local barbershop near where he lives. He has never set foot in here. His hair has not been trimmed since he left the order. He tends to keep it braided these days and had not realized how long it had gotten.

He has however, kept himself clean shaven. He tried the beard thing, but Rey just laughed and it proved inconvenient in the heat.

Currently, Chewie is brushing Ben’s hair out and staring at him in the mirror. He’s letting out some occasional grunts, shaking his head in disdain. It brings back vague memories. Ben chooses not to dwell. Instead he clears his throat in the uncomfortable silence. He’s not the only one that feels it - the entire film crew looks confused.

Chewie finally, FINALLY, starts talking. __“_ Little Ben, this is absolutely disgusting. Do you ever wash your hair? It’s greasier than mine has ever been.” _

The crew looks slightly awkward still, but Ben just sighs. “I usually have it up, you know. It’s never in my face, and braiding is tedious. I wash it once every standard week. That isn’t bad.” Chewie growls at him. “Look, it’s not my fault you all showed up in the middle of a week, now is it?”

Chewie then forces Ben’s head down and grabs a pair of sheers. _“Little Ben, Sunbeam has said she does not want me to cut off your hair.”_ Ben let’s out a small sigh of relief. He can’t remember having short hair, he doesn’t really want to know what that looks like. _“For the sake of Sunbeam I am keeping your hair at your chin line.”_

Ben nods. His hair is just passed his shoulders now. Definitely too long. He honestly hadn’t realized how long it has gotten. A trim will definitely be beneficial. “Alright, I trust you Uncle Chewie. Hack away.”

A chuckle, a long string of growls, and Ben’s eyes go wide. “What?! No! Sh-”

 

CUT! What did he say?

 

“What do you mean you’ve never done this?!” Ben looks at Chewie through the mirror, his head still being held in one of the wookie’s large hands.

 _“No worries Little Ben. I have never cut human hair. My hair is much more than yours, so I am feeling confident.”_ Ben can see the smug little grin on Chewie’s face. Ridiculous.

“You should’ve said that in the first place.”

 

Okay. Go again. 3, 2, 1

 

\--

 

“Oh wow! Supre- Ben! Look at you!” Mitaka’s smile could swallow his face whole it’s so big. Ben is still blown away that the man has such a personality. An absolute waste that the Order took that from him. But, no stop, there’s no time to dwell. Ben smiles back.

“Uncle Chewie did alright, wouldn’t you say?” Mitaka walks around the other man, reaching up to touch the soft waves. The top, Chewie styled brushed back out of Ben’s face while the sides and back fell in their natural waves, framing his face and hiding the tops of the ears he is still self conscious about. He feels extremely awkward right now, however.

“Rey is gonna love this!” Mitaka gestures Ben to the couch. They are still in the barbershop, in the front waiting area. Mitaka has shown up to offer some life coaching to Ben. Whatever that is. He sits down first and pats the seat beside him waiting for Ben.

Mitaka himself has allowed his hair to grow out on top, keeping the sides cut short. He has swept the longer hair back into almost a…poof? That’s terrible. Ben has no idea what to call it, but it looks good on Mitaka. So does freedom.

“Ben, here’s the thing. You’ve been through a lot, you spent your whole life following the orders of one man. Now you’re free, you’re here, you’ve got Rey. How does all of that feel?”

Oh shit, it’s televised therapy. Ben gulps. “Ah…well..” This is for Rey. Think about Rey. “Well. You’re right. I’m still figuring out who I am, without Snoke. Without my parents. Without anyone…except with Rey. Rey is helping. But she thinks I need to figure it out myself, and I understand why. It’s just…” he drops his head a bit, looking embarrassed again. “It’s hard.”

Mitaka nods and holds a sympathetic look in his eyes. He can’t even imagine. Sure, he couldn’t be who he wanted in the First Order…but he _knew_ who that was. Ben doesn’t have a clue. He was conditioned for his role since birth. Shit sucks, man.

“Well, look. I’m not going to be able to transform your entire self esteem in a week. It’s not possible.” Ben shows a small sign of relief. “But hey, here’s what I do want to ask you: what do YOU want to change? Who is Ben Solo to you? Rather - who do you WANT him to be?”

There’s a long pause as Ben genuinely thinks about that question. A lot floods his mind at once and he tries to process it. The director looks agitated, he can tell she’s about to call cut again. So he just spits it out. “I want to be a provider. I want to be in control. I want to look at my wife and know that I am giving her everything she deserves.” Mitaka encourages him with a warm smile. “I want to make something of myself - that makes my parents proud. I want to have friends and a family and just….just be normal.”

“Well,” Mitaka pats Ben’s thigh. “I can’t promise all of that in a week. But I’ll definitely give you some pointers if you’ll let me.”

 

Ben nods. CUT.

 

\--

 

“Oh kriffing hell-”

 

CUT. Come ON Hux just get through this PLEASE.

 

“Alright, alright fine. Sorry. Okay - Ren we are-”

“It’s Ben now.”

“Right. Ben.” Hux tries to shake off the stiffness he is feeling. This is the most awkward thing he’s ever experienced. That says a lot. He met all of Rose’s friends, cooked for Rose’s friends. They’re all huggers, that was awkward. Not compared to this. “We are going to make a meal entirely based on what you have available in your garden.”

“I’m sorry but how the hell does this fit in with the theme of the show?” Ben looks annoyed and Hux feels the same way.

“I literally don’t have a clue, Ren.” He puts the knife down. “It feels absolutely stupid.”

 

CUT. I don’t care HOW you feel, pretend you get it. Don’t say that shit again.

 

“Okay, so pick up your knife and start cutting some of the veggies.” Hux picks up one knife and demonstrates. “We want to get them as finely cut as possible, because when we fry them all together we want to make sure it all cooks evenly.”

Ben looks slightly off kilter watching Hux chopping away. Good, maybe he will show some respect. Ben picks up the other knife and starts to slowly cut the vegetables, trying his best to mimic Hux. He’s slow, he knows he’s slow

“Ren, for Maker’s sa-”

“It’s Ben.”

“BEN. What do you think you’re doing?”

“Cutting vegetables?”

“Bloody hell, I swear to the Maker,” Hux throws down his knife. “Can we NOT do this? I can’t. Literally, I can’t. This was ROSE’S IDEA NOT MINE.” Someone’s laughing.

 

CUT. Boys. Figure it out.

 

(In the airing we hear Hux telling Ben about the veggie dish with creamy sauce made with the milk from another local farm. Herbs from their own garden used for seasoning, and a pairing of local wine. We see hands working, assuming they are Hux’s, but no one is certain.)

 

\--

 

“Oh my word, he looks NICE!”

“Chewie, you did a bang up job!”

“You know, I almost would-”

“POE. NO. Think of Rey!”

“Alright, he’s coming in! Ohhhh I’m so excited!”

Poe, Finn, Mitaka, and Chewie all stand in the living space of Ben and Rey’s home. Everything is done and ready for him. Hux is leading him up to the front door, trying his damnedest to look excited. He opens the door and gestures Ben in.

When Ben steps in he looks almost terrified. He has no idea what to expect. But the four men beaming at him immediately relaxes him and he finally looks around. “Holy shit.”

 

We’ll just bleep that one out.

 

“How is this even the same place?” The camera pans and we see that the living room is now actually furnished for guests. A long white couch on a solid wood frame, a wood coffee table and two end tables, the same battered rug now centered in the room (Because Rey was adamant that rug would not be going anywhere.). Each end table has a sunlight lamp on it like the one they had in the bedroom. The fireplace has been thoroughly cleaned, with a large pile of new wood gracefully stacked beside it. In front of the fireplace are two bag-like seats, Rey’s small stack of books in between them. She’s a sucker for ink and paper.

The kitchen is brighter somehow, the cabinets are definitely a new color. But the main thing in the kitchen is it’s CLEAN. Ben can see the counter tops, he can see the bottom of the sink. Finn immediately grabs Ben’s arm and looks alarmed.

“Literally everything in this room has a home now, buddy.” He opens one cabinet to show how perfectly lined up everything is. He gestures to the baskets lined against the wall, holding the crop from outside. “Do. Not. Mess. This. Up. This room is _small,_ it’ll be easy to let it get messy. _Don’t._ ” Ben nods. He’s just trying to process it.

Finn leads him into the bedroom and Ben fights his damn hardest to not start crying in front of cameras. He always thought that people over reacted on the holo for the sake of the audience. But kriff, he wanted to actually cry.

The bedroom has a window now. A large one, no curtains, directly over top of the new bed. It’s a simple bed by some standards, but it is large enough for the two of them, is off of the floor, has __pillows__. All the sheets are a soft cream color and he can tell just by looking at it that they’ll melt into the mattress. On either side of the bed is a small night stand, both with plain night lights on them.

“No need for sun lamps when you get the actual sun now,” Finn grins, nudging Ben’s arm. All Ben can do is nod.

He sees that under his feet is a new rug, very similar to the one in the living room, tying the room up nicely. It’s still small, it’s still simple. But it feels… like home now. He knows Rey will absolutely love it.

“Alright big guy, turn around.” Poe sounds a bit huffy. All the other guys exit the room leaving just Poe, Ben, and the three crew guys awkwardly crowded around the bed.

“Structurally we couldn’t change the closet. Didn’t want your whole place falling down.” Poe gestures to the bright array of creams, peaches, and greens in the closet. “This space. This is Rey’s now. Nothing in there is yours, okay?”

“Thank the Maker,” Ben lets of a sigh. “You had me scared shitless.”

A warning look from the director.

“Nope. All Rey’s. She doesn’t know this yet, but we gave her an entire wardrobe as well. Her was just as abysmal as yours. So anyway,” Poe gestures for Ben to turn around. He bends down and pulls a large drawer out from under the bed. In it, Ben sees small compartments, each one has items of clothing designated by color. “This is your closet now, buddy.”

Ben is impressed. He would have never thought of something like this. He takes note of the browns, tans, deep greens and blues. Poe didn’t let him down, nothing that he sees at first glance has him cringing like he had expected.

“Look, you have worn the same damn thing day in and day out for years.” Poe stares pointedly at Ben’s current outfit. “As a jedi student you had a specific robes, and in the First Order you had your uniform of sorts. It’s hard to find your style when that’s your background - but I tried to get you started.”

Poe pulls out a pair of brown work boots, loose tan pants, and a deep green tunic that seems to be asymmetrical in the front. “One, two, three boom you’re dressed.” Poe dumps the clothes in Ben’s arms. “Literally everything in there matches. No need to fuss, just grab and go.” Ben smiles, genuinely. That sounds perfect. “The only thing that doesn’t go, is the nice suit you’ve got in there. You can do it with or without the jacket, depending on the event. But that is for formal events _only_ my friend.”

Ben nods. He doesn’t even have to wonder if it’ll all fit him. It’s like this entire show is magic. A magical week where everything just makes sense at the end. What in the galaxy had happened to him?

“Now, put those clothes on and meet us back out in the living space. We’re almost done with you.” Poe leaves unceremoniously, as does the crew. Ben takes a breath. Finally he’s going to get to see Rey again.

But first he’s gotta get dressed.

 

\--

 

The crew has re-angled all the cameras, waiting for Ben to emerge from the bedroom. Mitaka is starting to feel anxious. Finn is fairly certain that Ben hopped out the new glorious (If he does say so himself) window. Hux really just wants to go home.

Finally, Chewie lets out a yell.

“Alright! Alright, sorry, I’m coming!”

The door opens and Ben steps out. He assumes that in the actual airing, there will be dramatic music and fancy camera angles. (There is) But in reality, it’s just him awkwardly stepping out of a room to four gaping men, and one uninterested one, feeling horrifically nervous.

(He hadn’t done much. Just what Poe told him: the tan pants, slipped on the green tunic, tied up his boots. He had awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make sure it was in the style Chewie had created. Then he had just stood awkwardly in the room wondering if any of it had actually mattered.)

Poe is the first one to react “Goddamn Ben!”

 

Jesus Christ, guys, we are almost done GET IT TOGETHER.

 

“Ben. Ben old buddy old pal, you looks sharp!” Finn and Mitaka nod in agreement. Before anyone can say anything else, Chewie swoops in and wraps his arms around Ben.

 _“Little one, you remind me of your old man very much.”_ He lightly ruffles Ben’s hair, who is making a point to definitely not cry at all, no way, not now. _“Sunbeam will be most excited.”_

“Thanks, Uncle Chewie. That means a lot.”

“Sir, if I do say so myself. You look stellar.” Mitaka shakes Ben’s hand. Still an awkward sense of formality with this one. Ben will have to invite him over for dinner. Weird.

“Come here and sit down with us, Mr. I’m-Too-Handsome-To-Have-Ever-Been-Evil.” Finn has a shit eat grin on his face. Oh, he is loving this.

Ben sits down on his new couch, sandwich by Mitaka and Finn, Chewie standing behind him, Poe beside Finn, and Hux awkwardly sitting on the very, very edge of the couch.

“Alright Ben. Tell me, what’d you get out of this?”

Fuck. He knew this was coming, but he still isn’t prepared. He has no idea what to say. So… he’ll just talk.

“Honestly, I was pissed when I saw you assholes show up in my field.”

 

CUT. Dear Maker, we are at the end. Get your shit together, we all want to go home!

3, 2, 1 DON’T FUCK THIS UP

 

“Honestly, I didn’t know what to expect. I’ve never heard of this, it was all Rey’s idea - I wasn’t looking forward to it.”

Does Hux actually look interested? No way. He must be imagining things.

“I’ve always felt like I was failing Rey, you know.” Oh no, he’s going to be sappy. Kriff. “She always seems so happy, never lets on that she’s disappointed. But _I’ve_ been disappointed. She deserves the entire galaxy. Hell, I offered it to her.” A genuine chuckle from everyone.

“You all did something with a this space that I didn’t even know was possible. It’s always been home for us, but now it looks like one too. And…I don’t know. Maybe how you managed to clean me up too….maybe I’m just a little more worthy of my Rey.”

Oh gross. He did not mean to say that. Never the less, he is getting soft looks and a gentle pet on the head from Chewie. He assumes he did well. But hopefully that’s all the expect from him, because he sure doesn’t have anything else to give.

“Well,” Poe cleared his throat. “We’ve learned something too, you know? Let’s be honest here. We fought on opposing sides. I hated you. I was livid when Rey chose to be with you.”

Finn nodded. “I was wary. I’m not going to lie. You tried to kill me, man.”

“You were my boss’s boss’s boss. The big baddie. We fled hallways when we knew you were coming.” Mitaka has a small smile.

“I quite actually loathe you,” Hux glowers. “But even I can’t deny that you look…less like garbage today than you did six days ago.” He looks away briskly, still frowning. Ben smiles, maybe they should invite him and Rose to dinner too.

“None of us wanted to do this,” Poe continues. “But here we are. And I think we are ALL better for it. This was a big step in the healing process, you know? We can go back to being buddies.” He clears his throat, taking Finn’s hand. “That’s not to say it won’t be awkward, there’s a lot to unload. But… but we can see you’re really a different guy now. We can see what Rey sees. So thank you. For changing, for being there for her. We owe you.”

“We _really_ owe you. You saved Rey, and she clearly saved you.” another warm smile from Finn. “You guys deserve each other.”

“And with that: Let’s usher in the beautiful wife, shall we?” Mitaka hops up and runs to the door. Ben swears he saw a shimmer in his eyes. Best not mention it.

The crew tells Mitaka to hold on. They need to adjust the angles and lighting. Five minutes. Eight minutes. Okay, okay, let her in.

Ben stands up awkwardly. He hasn’t seen his wife in six days. He’s suddenly terrified. What if she realized her mistake while she was gone? What if she hates the “new him”? What if she walks out and never comes back?

Mitaka opens the door.

Ben blinks against the setting sun pouring in the front door, which he now notices is new and prettier than what they had before. How did he not notice that? It is a dark wood, instead of the white plaster they had before hand. It’s beautiful. Rey is going to love it.

Rey. She’s here, standing right in front of him. She’s in a pretty cream dress - a new one - he notices. Her hair is pinned up, little curls escaping around her hair line. He thinks she has makeup on? Or maybe she’s just glowing. She is stunning. Maker, how he’s missed her.

She steps up to him with a broad grin on her face, her eyes twinkling. Suddenly she’s laughing.

“Holy fucking shit, Ben!”

 

CUT.

 

\--

 

She’s not supposed to curse at him apparently. But she doesn’t know how else to react! Who is this guy? He’s so clean! And fancy! His clothes are soft, but not nearly as soft as his hair. Oh his hair. They didn’t cut his hair. Thank you, Chewie. Maker, he looks amazing. Can she kiss him? No? What’s the point? Oh fine.

“Ben Solo,” her smile is softer now. Her eyes are still twinkling. “They really did an number on you, huh?”

A genuine laugh. He has a lot of those today. “They did indeed. So, what’s the final verdict?” He steps back and poses in a dramatic, feminine fashion. She can’t stop herself from giggling. The other men watch on, fascinated. It’s like they’re seeing a completely different person.

“Don’t keep me in suspense! Give us a spin!” Rey cocks her hand on her hip, using her other hand to gesture a twirling motion. Ben’s smile crinkles the lines around his eyes. They’re sparkling.

“Oh, excuse me. My sincerest apologies.” He spins, slowly, dramatically. Rey laughs.

“You look perfect.”

He steps up and wraps his arms around her. “You _are_  perfect.”

“OH FOR KRIFF’S SAKE.”

 

ARMITAGE HUX. CUT. DAMN IT.

 

\--

 

The cameras, the crew, the extremely pissed of director, and all of the equipment are gone. Ben stands out in his field, staring up at the stars, his arm wrapped protectively around his wife. He’s happy. He didn’t think he would be, but he is.

“You know I loved you before all this,” Rey says, looking worried at him. “I didn’t recommend you because I didn’t like you. I just thought it would be a good way to…connect my worlds.” She fidgets and slides one hand into his on her hip. “I heard Finn and Poe were doing this thing and I thought it would be fun to have them over. Then Mitaka and Hux… And CHEWIE. It just seemed to good to be true! I’ve missed them so much, you know? I mean, not Hux or Mitaka. But you know what I mean. I never-”

He kisses her.

“Stop. I don’t care the reason, I’m glad it happened.”

“What?”

“You deserved this. You deserve all of this and so much more. I did this for you, but I think I got something out of it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

He kisses her again.

“Now, I have a surprise for you.”

She looks up, confused. Wasn’t this the surprise?

“Only the crew left. I asked everyone else to stay for dinner.” He winks at her and she squeals. Rey wraps her arms around Ben and plants a quick kiss on his cheek before barreling back to the house. She can feel her hair starting to fall out of it’s style, but she can’t be bothered to care.

 

She has a family to feed.  

 


End file.
